Alexis Cleopatra
Alexis Cleopatra is one of the most popular students at Franklin High and singer in the band known as the Sirens. Considered unusually sharp by many she reigns as one of the schools most influential students being the head of the music club and is ranked as 8 in the '10' (the top 10 prettiest girls at Franklin High), or was until she was demoted to 10 after Sofia and Lynn returned to school. Unknown to most, Alexis is an old friend with Lynn Ambers, and played in a band with her and Eve Loxley, until an upset forced them to part. Characteristics *'Name': Alexis Cleopatra *'Alias': Eight, Ten (Later), Lexy (Lynn and Eve's nickname for her), Sound Pulse, Pulse *'Age': 14 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Brown *'Likes': Singing, Keytar, makeup, Mayonnaise, Mayonnaise sandwiches, being popular, latest fashion, music, pop songs, Lynn (After forgiving her), jewellery *'Dislikes': Lynn (For a while), other popular kids abusing their power, herself for not having the guts to stand up to them, Wassabi, *'Family': Mother and Father, Brother and Sister Appearance Casual Alexis prior to her transformation was a fairly pretty girl for her age. A African American girl with cold dark skin, with long thin braided dreadlocks, a small nose and nice lips, and dark brown eyes. She was quite slight for her age, with an impressive b-cup chest and nice hips. She was often dressed in the latest fashion, generally being seen in a bright sun yellow T-shirt with short sleeves, low riding jeans, which showed off the lower part of her hips, black knee high laced shoes, and a low slung belt that she wore at an angle. She was also well known for her huge amounts of jewellery from three black arm bands she wore up her right arm, a black shocker chain with a small white gem in the middle, jangling wrist rings, and even small studded keep sakes attached to her belt. Alexis didn't change much from her exposure to the crystal, but did grow to 5'9ft, gain a more toned and physically fit body, her arms showing some noticeable muscle and her shoulders rounding off. She also changes the small gem in her chocker to match the colour of her new sound crystal. Elemental As a sound elemental Alexis body glows an intense purple colour growing up and out to around 6'10ft. Her skin seems to be almost transparent apart from a faint violet hue, but her body seems to be filled with a deeper purple energy that glows and pulses. Her eyes take on a glowing white colour, with her mouth dissapearing leaving only a mask like covering. Her figure itself gains a noticible boost with her gaining a new D-cup chest which while wildley space, is teardropped shaped and her waistslims giving her a narrow waist and slim healthy body with slight muscle, with legs for days. Her hair iteself grows out into what looks like long dark purple cables, ending in what look like black electrical plugs around the length of her bottom. Her light pink crystal sits on curve of her left shoulder. Avatar Outfit Alexis Avatar outfit is wild to be sure. A near full, dark purple, bodyglove it stretches from head to neck covering everything but her arms, and wraps over her left shoulder but leaves the left one bare, comming down in a curve way from its stra to reveal the top of her right breast. The bodygloves leggings opens up into three circular holes cut into their outer side, the largest being at the thigh, the second wrapping around the side of the kness and the smallest being just poking out on the shin where it is covered by a pair of large black cobat boots with white straps. Her arms are covered by two white/purple (can't decide) fingerless gloves, the left one, being quite thin and comming up just bellow the shoulder and the crystal, with a similar array of theee holes cut into their outer side, although in much more neat size, while a smaller but more bulky glove that ends just bellow the eldow, and possessing white/purple (still can't decide) straps. Background Alexis father was a middling musician, who while never made it big, found reliable work and has a good enough reputation around Everett to be seen as a local star with one or two hits securing the family financial security. Alexis as a result was bought up around music and grew to love it despite her lack of talent. Still every day when she was young she would practice the piano and even her singing, and for years struggled to get good enough to play with her father. During this time she met her best friend in the world Lynn Ambers the two bonding over their love of music and formed a band with Lynn's other friend Eve Loxley. Still Alexis was always particular about her music, and her obsession at a young age earned her much enmity from other students as her obsession would often make her look rather mad as she would jump for joy or spend long hours over explaining the intricacies of music to tired passers by. It was also discovered that she had developed a small case of kleptomania, taking shinny and interesting objects that caught her eyes, and got the young girl in trouble once or twice. And yet something about that irked her: she looked to the big named musicians who names were in lights and wanted that fame, that popularity, to be known nationwide and to be admired and to inspire others. Thus she spent a lot of time suppressing her faults and over time grew to keep calm around those who were not as appreciative of her passions. But no matter what Lynn and Eve where there for her through it all, the three planning to play together forever and confided in each other their desire for beauty and popularity, although Alexis didn't believe for a second Eve was a witch. Over time Alexis and her friends band would grow quite popular after playing at a few events and during one talent competition Lynn was selected as a winner and was given a blue ribbon and became the talk of the school. This pushed Lynn into the popular crowd something Alexis had always wanted but never achieved. But she was happy for Lynn, and tried to get in to see her, but found Lynn snubbing her and telling her she couldn't be seen with each other for the sake of her image. The row that followed shattered the pairs friendship, Alexis snapped and tore into Lynn about her behaviour and how she was acting just like the bullies that had tormented them, and Lynn declared that Alexis was jealous madly claiming that now she made it big she was holding her back. Alexis however snapped, saying she wanted to get to the top with Lynn, but now Lynn had turned her back on her, well she would go it alone as well. Furious Alexis broke off all ties with Lynn, and later Even too when Eve told her to calm down, but for Alexis it was over, she would get to the top as well. She even joined in tormenting Lynn with the rest of the school when Zabrina Zafina framed her for spreading rumours. However as the years rolled by Alexis grew into a very attractive young woman her attention to hiding her faults and her obsession with finery and shiny objects, namely jewellery allowed her to know the latest fashions making her very popular with other girls her age even before middle school. When entering Franklin high Alexis was quickly named the 'hottest' freshmen by and and named as number 8 of the 10 gaining her access into the exclusive group of attractive girls. Yet Alexis soon came to realise over time her new friends were not so nice, many bullied the other students and also made fun of the more quirky non-conformist class mates, making Alexis self conscious about her own eccentricities. Finding herself trapped she took to being the head of the schools Music club and one of many cheerleaders, forced to dance to the tune of the school hierarchy despite how high many people placed her. She found herself longing for those days with real friends, forced to maintain 'her image' or fear the fall into social suicide. She often found herself lamenting the irony. Yet everything changed where Lynn suddenly came back different. She had changed, her whole body look, and even fashion had altered along with her other friends Ryle Stone and Jake Jackson, and a new girl Sofia Brezania. The four took the school by storm and Alexis found herself demote to number ten rather than eight on the list. Still she greeted and welcomed Lynn and Sofia to the exclusive group but firmly acted like she didn't know Lynn and while welcomed her: loving how she had changed, she felt uncomfortable as to how to deal with the situation. On one hand Lynn was now popular like her, and could give her the support she needed. On the other part of her was still angry, even though she told herself how childish it was and while never got angry at Lynn felt a touch of resentment even though she didn't want to. Lynn knew this as well wanting to say sorry but was spurred at every opportunity the two maintaining an awkward friendship for a long while. Still this would change when one day after leaving cheerleading practice with the other girls and seeing the ground explode and create a crater nearby. Rushing to look they found what they presumed to be a meteor of shining diamond, and the girls soon began to fight and squabble over the newfound item: and within Alexis something deeply buried yearned for its perfect beauty. Alexis manages to grab the item but other girls began to fight her for it forcing them into a five way tug-of-war. ---- screamed out for the police when Alexis pulls hard enough, causing it to come loose and her to fall on her butt, the diamond like crystal falling out of her palm and smashing under her butt as she falls. Suddenly, a gush of wind swept up around her, sounding like the greatest shriek ever heared, terrifying and sending the other girls flying as Alexis was enveloped in a bright light, slowly feeling her body being tirn way by the noise around her. Once the police arrive, the woman hysterically explains the girl was taken into a white gate of hell and torn to pieces (this in turn has her committed temporarily due to high stress). As the cage is dragging down into the earth, Alexis is freaking out kicking at the gem walls, until it stops into a cavern full of geodes and gemstones. The cage is opening up, as light is shining on her body, while one of the gems makes a small cut on her hand. As she scratches it, she notices that a strange sound echoed in her head, as her body began to break out in cracks. She tries in desperation to close them up, rubbing on her body. But the cracks continued to creep all over her body, as it reached her face, covering her completely… and then suddenly, as she screamed with the noise reverberating all over her, her body shatters, as suddenly, purple silicone pieces begin to form around the white body of energy, taking form into a new developed body, looking more artificial and mechanical on the outside, but retained the anatomy and flexibility of a human body, with her hair becoming dreadlock cable wires. She screamed a little like a birth cry until she stopped, and then she finally fell down unconscious, naked, and in her new body. Personality Alexis is a complicated girl. Lynn told Sofia that she and Alexis were like sisters at one point before she made a foolish decision, the two sharing everything and Alexis being a giggling young lady, who Lynn notes had a bad habit of taking things that didn't belong to her. But above all her passion for music and willingness to help others when needed. However Lynn had always felt that Alexis had changed after entering High school, caring more about her looks and image, ironically mirroring her attitude when she had her brief brush with fame. She also felt snubbed by Alexis as the no matter how Lynn tried to apologise she just seemed either angry, or later on nervous. On some level Lynn even envied Alexis, and Alexis in turn never admitted it but she missed Lynn. When met Lynn notes that Alexis seems to not recognise her as she acts like she had just met her for the first time, but in reality Alexis was just embarassed to be talking too her after her change. Alexis wasn't sure how people would react to her suddenly socialising with the schools new members of the top 10, so decided to keep at a freindly distance. Still by this point it became apparent despite her confidence and ability to lead the music club Alexis was not satisfied with her lot in life, a concept that opens up as the plot progresses. She also shows that she does still care for her old freinds and the rest of the school and would change it if she could, but lacks the confidence and was content to play second fiddle. However what comes out is that after the Avatars begin to save the city Alexis grows a new sense of confidence, being inspired by the cities superheros and does wha she can to challenge the shcools current social system. It is due to this she gets into a fight with over her eventual elemental crystal, as while she found it the head cheerleader took it and gave it to someone else. Once turned Alexis confidence sky rockets, she stops making excuses and becomes a real standout girl. She is confident, smart with her mouth and while can deliver some painful insults is clever enough where and when to talk and put people in her place. She is confident about herself, which can lead to arrogance, and a denial of her flaws, namely her keleptomania, but she is always well meaning. Once she and Lynn patch things up, which takes a while, even after turning, Alexis becomes committed to being a real hero and fully commits to the group, showing her loyalty by leaving the band that threatened to kick her out for talking to one of their boyfreinds. She grows contempt for the old social system and becomes a champion of changing the school, with Lynn even saying she may have gotten a little to idealistic. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Metal Elemental - Sound Type' *'Sound Body': While in her elemental form, Alexis body is comprised entirely of sound, allowing her to move at the speed of sound Mark 1. However she is very vunerable to material that absorb sound, and if her crystal were to be contained in a sound proof box she would be unable to escape. Indeed if she were to be trapped in a room with no substance to vibrate her sound against she would die. **'Intangibility': Alexis body is maintained by producing sound waves from her crystal at extremely high speeds, with the only truly solid part of her form being her crystal. As such by controlling the vibration of her body Alexis can increase of decrease how solid she is, being harder than steel or intangible. **'Super strength': Because she can control how solid she is, Pulse can control how much weight she can support without being crushed, effectively giving her limited super strength. **'Flight': While not true flight Pulse ability to be made of sound allows her to travel though the air, effectively using the air to move around. **'Self-Teleportation/Rapid movement': Due to her ability to travel 'at the speed of sound' Alexis can by appearance teleport to anywhere her sound body can reach through pathways sound can travel in **'Sound projection': Alexis has the ability to project sounds from her body in powerful waves, allowing her to use limited sonic noises and shockwaves to knock her opponents down. She can even generate a sonic boom. **'Sound nullification': Alexis amazingly after a while finds a way for her body to absorb sound, on one level allowing her to hear conversations really far away, and on another preventing someone from talking. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, Alexis is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. Skills *'Music': Alexis has a knack for music, both playing and understanding it. She is absolutely nuts about songs and how different instruments work. Despite knowing how to play the bass Alexis was the one who teaches Lynn and Jake how to truly play the guitar and even helps Jake learn how to sing. *'Organisation': Alexis is a very good organiser, being very passionate and particular about getting things done. She is not a nit picker and be quite flexible but is known to rise students if they start slacking, earning her a scary reputation. *'Jewellery knowledge': Alexis knows all about jewels and their value, she adores then and can guess their price at a glance, and from experience her estimates are often not far off. Equipment *'Bass Guitar' *'Avatar outfit' *'Jewellery' Relationships Alexis's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor China Ann McClain Navigation Category:Humans Category:Avatars Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Avatar Team